iHit the Wrong Button
by inkblot hearts
Summary: When Freddie makes a small mistake on the show, it starts another argument with Sam. This is one of many Seddie one-shots that coincide with my story, iProm. These all take place sometime between iOMG and iProm. Approximate date: early October.


**This is one of many Seddie one-shots that coincide with my previous fic, iProm. These one-shots take place after iOMG and before iProm.**

**Approximate date: early October**

* * *

><p>Freddie zoomed in on Gibby spooning mouthfuls of ice cream out of an old sneaker. Sam and Carly were on either side of him, chanting, "Gibby! Gibby! Gibby! Gibby!"<p>

Gibby finally put the spoon down.

"How was it, Gib?" Carly asked.

Gibby let out a really loud belch. Carly and Sam backed away from the stench.

"And that proves," Sam began.

"That a sneaker isn't a good place to eat ice cream from," Carly finished.

"Or drink Wahoo Punch from," Sam added.

"Right, Nevel?" Carly and Sam said together, looking knowingly at the camera.

Gibby was wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "You know, it wasn't that bad. I didn't think Chunky Soy could taste this awesome."

Sam was silent, glancing in a different direction. Gibby turned to look at her. "This is Chunky Soy ice cream, right?"

"Oh, no one likes that junk," she said, making a face. "I got Chunky Vanilla instead."

Gibby stood up. "But I'm lactose intolerant!"

She scoffed. "You would be lactose intolerant."

Hollering at the top of his lungs, Gibby raced out of the studio. Freddie followed him with the camera and then went back to the girls.

Carly looked at the camera a little nervously. Sam jumped in front of her. "And this proves that I get distracted at the Jiffy Mart!" She pressed the applause button on her remote.

Carly jumped next to her. "Okay, next on iCarly, we're gonna take some questions that you guys submitted here."

"And no matter how dumb they are," Sam said, making a face again, "we're gonna answer them." She pressed the TV button on her remote, which made the TV swing out.

Freddie switched to the tripod camera as he backed up to his tech cart. He pressed a couple buttons and put a question on the screen.

"Our first question comes from a user named JMaddeness," Carly said, reading the name at the top of the question. "JMaddeness asks, 'Hey Carly, where does Spencer get his light-up socks? I want some!'" Carly turned to the tripod camera. "Well, JMaddeness, Spencer gets those socks from his friend, Socko, who makes them."

Sam jumped in. "And recently, he started selling them online at lightupmyfeet .com."

"So now you can light up your feet!" Carly said, smiling brightly. She turned to Freddie. "Okay, Freddie, next question."

He pressed a few more buttons. "Here it is."

The next question came on the screen. Sam read it out loud. "upin_theclouds asks, 'Dear Sam, if you had to pick one, which would it be: ribs or steak?'" She turned to face the tripod camera again. "Well, I love both very much, but I'm a steak girl all the way, baby!" She punched her fist in the air.

Freddie smiled. His elbow slipped and hit a button, which put the next question on the TV screen. Before he even realized what he did, Sam was reading the question.

"sugarandspiceandnutmegtoo asks, 'Dear Sam and Freddie, you guys would make such a cute couple. Why aren't you dating?'" Her voice slowed down and got angrier as she kept reading.

Freddie's eyes widened. Sam turned and glared at Freddie. His eyes hastily went back to his laptop screen. He started pressing some buttons. "Sorry, I hit the wrong button," he said.

The question vanished from the screen. Carly saw the way Sam was looking at Freddie, and jumped in to fix the moment.

"Okey-doke, well it looks like we're out of time!" She was smiling at the tripod camera. Freddie switched back to his primary camera and aimed it at the girls.

Sam quickly wiped the glare off her face. "See ya next time!" She pressed the applause button on her remote.

"Bye!"

"Adios!"

"Sayonara!"

"Blargforg!"

"Blargforga!"

"Blargforga dirka schnew!"

All while they were babbling at the camera, Freddie backed up to his cart again and signed off. "And we're clear."

"Whoo!" Carly said. She was about to turn to Sam and ask her what the heck she was thinking when she said, "blargforga dirka schnew," but Sam slammed her remote on the ledge of the wall that separated the studio from the elevator, and was in Freddie's face.

"Why did you put that question up, Benson?" Her arms were crossed in front of her.

"It was an accident, I swear. I hit the wrong button." Freddie was standing up to Sam, but still staying calm.

Sensing danger, Carly appeared between them. "Anyone for some after-show Wahoo Punch?"

At the same time, they both looked at her and said, "Not now, Carly."

Carly raised her eyebrows. "Okay, then, Wahoo Punch for one." She wandered out the door.

Sam was still glaring at Freddie.

"It was an accident," Freddie said again, more firmly. "I hit the wrong button."

Sam didn't say anything.

Freddie looked her in the eye. "Look. We agreed we weren't gonna announce we're dating on the show. Why would I put that question up on purpose?"

Sam's expression changed from anger to comprehension. She nodded, then started pacing the studio, still not saying anything.

"You can relax, you know," Freddie said. "You don't need to be so uptight about keeping this a secret."

"Yeah, I do," Sam argued. She abandoned her pacing and stood in the middle of the studio. "Remember the main reason why we're keeping it a secret?"

Freddie nodded. "Webicon."

"Yeah. The girls by our conference room that practically ripped you apart, the Creddie fans that beat the chiz out of Adam when Carly said she liked him. If word ever gets out, they're gonna start a mutiny. I'd bet the giant ham in my fridge that they'd start a lynch mob and burn down my house."

"Come on, don't you think you're exaggerating a little?"

Sam gave him a look. "No. Remember that girl with the hair bow and the annoying lisp?"

"The one we interviewed to be our intern?"

"Yeah. I found her Splashface page. She posted a picture of a giant cotton swab she made out of lots of regular cotton swabs."

Freddie shrugged. "So? She's... peculiar."

"She's not peculiar. She's a Looney Toon. I don't need five hundred of her constantly on my case, because the rest of the Creddie fans are just as nuts."

Freddie nodded. He got that. Although it was a rush when he got pulled into the crowd at Webicon, he didn't think he could handle it on a frequent basis.

Sam took a deep breath and gathered up some effort. "Just... be more careful with the buttons... next time."

Freddie paused for a while. "Only if you relax a little."

Sam sighed. "Fine." She pushed the yellow beanbag to the wall with her foot, grabbed her remote from the ledge, and flopped down on the beanbag. She turned the TV on.

Freddie was watching her. "What are you doing?"

She looked up at him. "You told me to relax." She scooched over on the bean bag and patted the empty space next to her. Freddie grinned and sat next to her. He put one arm around her shoulders. Sam began flipping the channels on the TV.

"_Celebrities Under Water_, no." She went up a channel.

"_Girly Cow_, no," Freddie said.

Sam shrugged and went up another channel.

"_Totally Terri_, no," Freddie and Sam said together. Sam went up another channel.

"Aha!" Sam said triumphantly. "_Stupid Videos of People Doing Stupid Things That Make Us Laugh_."

She set the remote down on the floor, and shifted a little so she was more comfortable. Freddie's hand hung a little higher than her elbow. Gently, he started stroking her arm with his thumb. Tingles went up Sam's arms, down her spine, then back up and tickled her heart. Remembering that Freddie told her to relax, she rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled, and planted a kiss on top of her head.

**R&R!**


End file.
